


Mirror, Mirror, Please Kill Me

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [27]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Mirrors, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Reveal, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Danny gets some attention from the popular girls that he’d rather not deal with.
Series: May's Phantastical Callings [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405315
Comments: 26
Kudos: 435
Collections: I'm A What Now?





	Mirror, Mirror, Please Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Danny May Day 2020 3: Reflection

Danny sighs as he walks into class. Only mildly paying attention to Paulina’s droning gushing to Star, “isn’t it just _wonderful_? Apparently it’s been passed down through the family for _ages_ ”. 

“Oh it’s simply _gorgeous_! It must have really meant high class back in the day!”.

“But of course! No Sanchez would be caught _not_ being high cla-”, Danny neither cares nor knows why she suddenly goes silent as he walks past. Probably doesn’t want him ‘overhearing’ about her ‘wonderful’ whatever and trying to touch it or something. 

Danny flops down into his seat with a huff and rests his cheek on the desk. Any class that Sam, Tuck, and Val were in, was a class he could sleep in; since they’d be there to take notes for him. Damn good friends those three. Paulina, for whatever Ancients forsaken reason, interrupts his napping plans by slapping a hand on his desk somewhat loudly. Would probably qualify as ‘quietly’ to someone with normal human hearing. Danny grumbles, “what?”. 

Danny easily hears her whispering, “ _see? Look at that?_ ”. And Star whispering, “ _woah_ ” right back. So he lifts his head up and glares at the girls, repeating his question, “what?”. 

They glance from him down towards the desk, so he looks down and straight into a shiny silver mirror. Which was probably what the girl was gushing over, which also so happens to be failing miserably at doing its job apparently; considering the lack of reflection. “Uh, your mirrors broken or some shit”. 

The girls blink at him, Star moving her hand in front of the mirror, said hand reflecting normally. Danny blinks, “well okay then”, blink again, “guess it does work. It cursed or some shit? Can’t reflect guys maybe?”. 

The girls blink and go a little wide-eyed before Star runs off with the mirror to Kwan, shoving it in the guys' face. While Paulina leans into Danny, “I’m pretty sure it’s not, _Danny_ ”. Danny’s a little thrown by the way she says that. Less annoyed ‘ugh this loser’ and more attracted ‘something about you is interesting and I _like it_ ’. It doesn’t faze him as much as it might some other so-called losers or freaks, seeing as he’s heard that tone from her before; though she was overshadowed one time, so that time might not really count. 

Star bounds back over and shoves the mirror back in front of his face, which again lacks a reflection. Her practically giggling out, “it reflects boys just fine. But not _you_ ”. 

Danny just stares between them and responds dumbly and tiredly, “uh”. While the girls lean over him almost predatorily. 

Paulina grins, “you know. This is a solid silver mirror”.

Danny quirks an eyebrow, “and?”. 

“And you know the myths”. 

Danny rolls his eyes, “humour me”. He should probably get out of this situation, this is probably his ghost halfs fault. 

Star huffs and rolls her eyes, “for someone with a spooky friend and spooky parents you sure don’t know much occult lore. Like, _at all_ ”.

Paulina looks to her and nods agreeingly before looking back to Danny, “everyone knows _certain_ _creatures_ don’t have reflections in silver-backed mirrors”. 

Danny’s pointedly not moving, trying to run off would just be suspicious at this point. Mentally begging all the Ancients for Mr. Trent to just show up already. Responding rather dumbly again, “what ‘creatures’? And folklore is just that, folklore. Or do you really think ghosts are anything like the crap in movies”. The movies did get it painfully and brutally wrong. 

Star screws up her face and looks to Paulina, “he _does_ have a point there Paulie”. 

Paulina rolls her eyes, shaking her mirror, “but this is proof”, waving it in front of him, which is honestly starting to feel rather mocking, before continuing, “so it’s less folk tale and more less commonly known fact”, leaning closer to Danny again, “vam-pai-urz”, her enunciating each syllable. 

Danny blinks, a little caught off guard. So... not ghosts. Then mentally facepalming. Sam was going to _kill him_ for forgetting _vampire_ mythology. While Paulina puts her elbows on the desk and head in her palms, “soooo?”, looking him up and down, “and it’s not just that actually. You truly are quite pale. Not to mention the _intense eyes_ ”. 

Star giggles, “and all the daytime napping”. Danny’s napping tended to bite him in the ass here and there but this was certainly a new one. 

Danny blinks and leans away a little, they were serious. “I don’t freaking bite people. I think the town might notice a freaking _vampire_. On account of the dead bodies cropping up everywhere with no fucking blood”. 

Star pushes his shoulder, actually deigning to touch him. This was weird. “Oh come on. That only makes this better! Talk about cute”. 

Paulina rolls her eyes, “more like hot. What are we? Thirteen?”. 

Danny blinks owlishly at them, “uh, what???”. They both roll their eyes at him _very hard_. 

Paulina huffs, “this is _totally_ why those two are friends with you. The goth chick loves everything spooky and the techno-geek likes the stranger things in the world”.

Star leans closer to his face, which just results in him leaning far enough back to nearly be falling out of his chair, “so where's your fangs? Can we see?”, looking to Paulina, “we totally won’t tell, right”. 

Paulina grins, “right”, and leans closer to Danny too, poking his cheek. 

Now the problem here is one, he absolutely _does_ have fangs, which isn’t going to help his ‘I’m totally human and not a vampire or ghost’ case. And two, even if he didn’t have them, they would probably think they were ‘growing in’ any way. Both girls huff at him when he just doesn’t respond and stares at them; Paulina pokes at his cheek again. 

Star apparently decides screw it and actually grabs his face effectively knocking him out of his seat and onto the floor, Star coming with him and shoving her fingers in his mouth; pressing at his gums. He’s not sure if he’s impressed or not at her actually managing to push on the tendons there, which of course -fuck his luck- makes his fangs pop out on reflex. Him batting away her hands, “ow! Get yer damn hands outta my mouth!”. 

Star just giggles and looks to Paulina excitedly. Who of course just giggles right back and puts a hand over her mouth. But at least she uses her other hand to pull Star off him, allowing him to get up without having to shove the girl off himself. 

The girls lean towards him as he brushes his pants off, of course the whole class is staring at them now. Since, y’ know, he was getting the attention, and getting physically assaulted by, the school’s queen bee and second in command. Looking to the girls when the both say, “soooo”, while practically eye-fucking his mouth. 

Danny just glares and sits back in his desk, so Star crosses her arms at him, “do I need to get handsy with you again?”. 

Danny groans exaggeratedly, that would only get him more attention. “ _Fine_ ”, and opens his mouth enough for them to see the things. Both of them immediately grab each other’s hands and start squealing. Which only makes him wince and want to rub at his ears. 

He sends Valerie a very pleading look when she walks in. Her looking from the two A-listers to him with a quirked eyebrow. So he mouths, ‘save me’ at her. Valerie sits down very loudly and glares bloody murder at the two girls, who of course flinch away from her; making Danny internally smile.

Paulina huffs right back after a beat, “oh you just want him to yourself”.

Danny can physically feel Valerie’s confusion, “what?”, she leans towards the two girls, “wait a second, are you two _hitting on him???_ ”. Then giving Danny an extremely confused looked. Danny just groans. 

Star waves Valerie off, “everyone knows vampires are totally a hot item. You’re just greedy and don’t want to share”. Valerie chokes and gives Danny a serious, ‘what the _fuck_ did you do Danny?’ look. 

Paulina nods, “definitely explains why a former A-lister would hang around the weirdo trio”, Star giving her a curt nod right back. But then both girls look to Valerie’s confused face and Paulina laughs, “oh tell me you’ve seen them?”, leaning towards Danny but side-eyeing Valerie, “his _fangs_ ”. 

Valerie makes a confused face and glances at Danny with scrunched up eyebrows. Making the two girls laugh and Star joining Paulina in leaning over him, “oh! You totally haven’t! Come on, she’s your friend, isn’t she?”, and moving to grab at his face again. 

Danny pats away at her hands very annoyed, “would you leave my face alone!”. 

Both of them shove their faces into his. “Then show them! Please!”. 

Valerie mutters, “oh my Zone, Paulina actually said ‘ _please_ ’, to _Danny_. I think Hell just froze over”. 

Danny grumbles at the two girls, “you’re devils”. 

Both responding with sweet smiles, “cute ones”. Which, fine, Danny’s not going to disagree with that. 

Danny grimaces when they lean a little closer, he was going to get shoved out of his desk again at this point. So he grimaces but opens up his mouth, fangs extended. The two girls giggle. 

Valerie blinks and goes a little wide-eyed, “oh, holy shit”, and leans out of her desk towards his face, “damn Danny”, then smirking at him, “they are totally right”. Now all three girls are giggling at him and he hates the universe just that little bit more. Danny turns and slams his face into the desk, groaning all the while. 

Star and Paulina giggle even more, Paulina grabbing up the mirror and pointing it at him, “and look! No reflection!”, turning to Star, “so hot right?”.

“Totally Paulie”, Star turning to Valerie, “but since you didn’t know, we totally have first dibs on him”. 

Paulina pipes up and puts a hand to her chest, “you mean _I_ have first dibs, it was my mirror after all. And well, I’m me”, waving her hand dismissively at the other two girls, “you two can squabble amongst yourselves for the chance to be his second wife”. 

Danny screams into his mouth, face still on the desk. Right at the exact time Mr. Trent walks in and chastises the two girls for being out of their seats. Both of course whine and huff.

Danny moves an arm and glances at them, both of them waving at him as they move to their seats. Danny wants to die. Just vaguely. 

Valerie leans over his shoulder, “so, care to explain? And looks like you got a harem now”. 

Danny groans, “someone kill me”, before slamming his face on the desk again and screaming into his mouth again. Valerie just laughs. 

**End**. 


End file.
